I will always find you
by CSCreations
Summary: Emma will do whatever it takes to save him but what she will do when Hades will take Killian's memory of her? She must make him fall in love with her again.


That's it they were going to find her true love. Her soulmate. Her everything. They were ready to go to the boat of the Ferryman and go finally to the Underworld to bring him back. All of them loved Hook he was the soul of the city but no one loved him as much as Emma. She was holding his ring while she was ready to travel with this boat, when the ferryman disappeared.

''What's going on? Why he left this was the only way to get back my Killian'' Emma said and started crying

''I knew that this was going to happen'' Gold said

''What do you mean?''Snow said

''The ferryman needs his payment to transport someone to the Underworld'' Gold said

''Whatever it is I will pay it'' Emma said

''What is the payment?''Regina said and Gold looked at her

''It's some coins, ancient coins more like gold pounds'' Gold said

''You have everything in your shop, Rumple you can help'' Belle said

''Unfortunately, I don't, you see gold pounds are very hard to find'' Gold said

''No'' Emma said crying

''Emma I am so sorry'' Snow said

''No, you never liked Hook why you are now?''Emma said and left while her parents were screaming her name

''No, there must be some hope, yet right Regina?''Snow said

''It could be if Robin, Belle and I go to the library to search information for these coins I will contact with you if we find something ''Regina said and left with them

''Mary Margaret, where are you going?'' David said

''I going to my daughter David, you stay at Granny's with the baby I will take care of that 'Snow said and David nodded.

cscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscsccscscscsscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscsccscscscsc

Mary Margaret entered her apartment and she heard Emma crying upstairs she went to the attic.

''Emma, honey'' Snow said

''Leave me alone'' Emma said

''No, Emma I won't . You will find Hook you will always find him you said it yourself and we both know that Killian is alive in the Underworld'' Snow said

''How you know that?''Emma said

''Because he doesn't belong there he always regrets for his mistakes and he doesn't deserve to be in the Underworld that's why we will get him back'' Snow said

''Alright, let me show you something to make up your mood'' Snow said and brought an album

''What is that?''Emma said and Snow sat on the bed

''You will see'' Snow said

''Do you remember this?''Snow showed her a picture from her date with Killian

''Where did you find that?''Emma asked

''Well, I was with my camera when Hook knocked the door and ... how about this one?''Snow said and showed her a picture from Camelot's ball, Emma smiled

''You two were beautiful that day the sparkle in your eyes was unique and look at you, you look like a bride that is all I wanted for you, also I don't know if you noticed it but that night all were looking at you two and I remember saying to everyone '' _this is my daughter and her handsome prince''_ that's why I kept that photo'' Snow said and she started crying

''Thank you mom I am sorry for earlier but…'' Emma said when Snow interrupted her

''You don't need to be sorry now the only thing that matters is to find Killian and live your happy ending'' Snow said and Emma nodded

''And how I am going to do that?''Emma said

''Find him in yourself , find Hook inside you his courage the way he thinks I know for sure that you both are stubborn'' Snow said

''Find him in myself?''Emma said

''Yes, go to the Jolly Roger and find anything he has written or said that's the only way you won't miss him'' Snow said and Emma stood up

''You know you're right, I love him more than anything and that can't be nothing I will go, love ya'' Emma said and left.

cscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscascsscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscs

Emma went inside the Jolly Roger and hugged his old black coat and looked all over the place when she found a hidden wall. In the wall were hanged photos with Killian they were the first thing he was seeing in the morning and the last in the night. She was continuing searching and she found something. Something sharp. It was an ancient coin when Emma saw it she smiled

''I am coming my love'' Emma said and sat on his bed

cscscscscsscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscsc

Regina, Robin and Belle were still searching for that.

''We've been searching for hours and we still...''Regina said but Belle interrupted her

''Look , what is this?''Belle said

''It's some kind of paper more like Storybook's paper'' Robin said

''No, it's not it's Merlin's prophesy'' Regina said

''What does it say?''Robin said

''Well, I can't read it it's in an ancient language'' Regina said

''I am on it bring the translation'' Belle said and brought it

''Now, let's see it's a different prophesy of Arthur's'' Regina said

''Because it has generations and it ends with these E and K what the hell does that mean?''Regina said

''No, look what it says the two saviors and Excalibur'' Belle said

''Son of the bitch Emma and Killian are the two saviors'' Regina said

''Call Mary Margaret and Emma , quickly!''Regina said to Robin

ccscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscsccscscscscscscscscscsccscscscsc

''What happened why did you call us?''Snow said and then Emma came

''Regina is something wrong because I found the...''Emma said when she interrupted her

''Not now we have bigger problems'' Regina said

''What is that?''Snow said

''That is Merlin's original prophesy'' Robin said

''Well, what does it say?''David said

''About the two saviors'' Regina said

''What? I am the savior there's two?''Emma said

''Possibly you and Killian are Merlin's chosen ones'' Regina said

''It means that you two are immortal...''Robin said

''He is alive'' Emma said crying

''Indeed , but it also says what happened. Killian and you defeated the Dark Ones and the darkness but it also says what could be the worse for Storybrook, _''When the saviors will defeat the darkness there will be nothing that light could ever face except separate them then when that will happen the darkness will take another form and will fight the light until the second savior arrive, also the saviors are the truest love of all and their power is beyond our imagination'' Belle read_

 _'_ 'And we also learnt from a locator spell that Hook is at the East coast of Underworld it's where only men are allowed'' Belle said

''We really have to find him'' Emma said

''Emma what did you want tell us before?''Snow said

''Eh, nothing I just need to go back to the ship'' Emma said

cscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscsscsscscscscscscscscsscsscscscssccsccscscscscscscscssccssccscscscscssccscscssccscssccsscscsscscscscscscscsc

And she was there she was wearing his black coat smelling it remind her that he is still there. She was looking the rain from the window and remembered how he loved the rain. She was crying she couldn't live another moment without him but suddenly...

''Oh I am sorry I thought it was him who was staring at the window'' Granny said

''You two are lot alike, Come on I brought you some food'' Granny said

''I am not hungry'' Emma said

''But you have to eat to have power, look I know that you miss him as much I do'' Granny said

''You do?''Emma said

''Well, I miss you two screaming during the night at my hotel'' Granny said and Emma laughed

''Do you remember? He used to bring you food every day to the station'' Granny said

''I remember being so stupid not to thank him by telling him how much I love him'' Emma said

''He knew that , One day I asked him something and I said to him _'' Killian, when you will going to tell her that you love her finally?''_ and he said _''I don't think she is ready to hear it because if I start to tell her that now I will never stop''_

''You will find him I promise that'' Granny said and left and Emma quickly put Killian's old clothes dressing like him to come and find him even this means she would dress up like a man.

She went to the portal of the Underworld and the ferryman was there.

''There's your payment now take me to your place'' Emma said

''Of course'' Ferryman said and Emma got on the boat.

cscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscsscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscsccscscs

''How a lad like you want to visit this horrible place?''The ferryman said

''I need to find someone'' Emma dressed like a man said

''Really, who?''The ferryman said

''An enemy of mine Killian Jones you know him?''Emma said

''Ah, I transported him yesterday he couldn't stop telling me about his love'' ferryman said

''Really?''Emma said

''Yeah, but what do you want him?''Ferryman asked

''Let's just say that I have some open business with him'' Emma said and she arrived. She quickly realized that the Underworld wasn't that terrible it was just a dirty black place.

''Perfect now I have to play the man until I find Killian'' Emma said and walked into the Underworlds dungeons

''Hey, you the new one who told you to trespassing my dungeon?''A man said

''I am sorry sir but...'''Emma said but suddenly Killian appeared and defended her

''Go back to your cell Blackbeard you don't want me to lose my patience'' Killian said

''Oh, now you defend the new ones, Hook you shouldn't be in hell'' Blackbeard said

''I said go away'' Killian said and Blackbeard left while Emma couldn't believe her eyes she finally saw him again

''Thank you for that, mate'' Emma said

''Nothing just you have to be careful here they will eat you alive if you can't defend yourself''Killian said

''Understood'' Emma said and noticed that someone was telling them to go to the main room to eat and then go back to their cell

No one understood that Emma was a woman because she was wearing a hat that hid her golden long hair. Everyone was at the main room Emma was looking all the pirates have fun but then she saw Killian and her heart broke for a moment she wanted so badly to hug him to kiss him but she couldn't.

''Hey you, why are you here?''Killian said and Emma sat with him

''You know pirate's life is enjoyable but also dangerous'' Emma said and Killian nodded

''What's your name, pirate?''Killian said

''Ah me my name is ... is Smith John Smith'' Emma thought of another Disney princess and said the man's name

''Ah, Killian Jones or Captain Hook if you want'' Killian said

''I have heard many stories for you'' Emma said

''Hey I have that coat, too'' Killian said

''Ah, you know same old pirate fashion'' Emma said

''So, have you thought of an escape plan?''Emma said

''Escape plan? There's no way leaving this place as much as I want it'' Killian said

''It could be if...''Emma said but someone interrupted her

''Killian Jones the lord wants you'' He said

''Nice to meet you, Smith'' Killian said and left

cscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscsscscscscscscsccsscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscsscscsccsscs

''What do you want?''Killian said

''Oh, I am truly impressed savior you can't get her out of your head, can you?''Hades said

''I will never get her out of my head she is my love and I will come back to her'' Killian said

''No, I don't think so because love is power and I don't need that power now in front of me'' Hades said and opened a potion

''You know what this is? A spell that you will forget her and all your past'' Hades said and the potion enchanted Killian while Emma was watching all of this.

''I will wait for you, Captain at night we will have a celebration here in Underworld which requires to have fun goodbye now'' Hades said and dissapeared. Emma had to do something now she had the most difficult task she ever did and it was to make him falling in love with her again, she couldn't think anything until she saw a big door and inside it were girls who were dancing and she quickly understood what was the fun Hades was telling about , she quickly got off her hair of the hat.

''Hello, I am sorry'' Emma said

''How did you get there?''A girl said

''I ... I am looking for the man I love'' Emma said

''And you dressed like a man to come and see him?''A girl said

''Yes, I know it sounds crazy but...''Emma said when the girl interrupted her

''How romantic!''The girl said

''Yes, look I need your help Hades took his memory and now he doesn't remember me and now I have to make him fall in love with me again I know you can't trust me'' Emma said

''Of course we will, we defend love for centuries now'' The girl said

''Who are you guys?''Emma said

''We are the Muses'' The girl said

''And we will help you Hades has been keeping us prisoners to dance and sing for him for a long time'' She said

''I can let you free but for now I need a dress for the ball'' Emma said

''Of course we will take care of you, well come on girls bring the most beautiful dress for that girl and I assure you Emma we won't tell anyone about this'' The girl said

''Thank you'' Emma said

cscsscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscs

The night has fallen, the celebration has already started and Hades called the Muses to sing, Emma was beautiful with her blue sparkle dress with diamonds, her golden hair, her red lips it was obvious that she stood out from the crowd and her Killian was there but it was like his past self she had met in a tavern a long time ago she was staring him before entering the main room of the dark palace.

''What if the plan fails?''Emma said to a Muse

''It won't Emma true love never fails'' The Muse said and pushed her to get into the room.

''Lord Hades, we came to confirm you about a new arrival in your castle, our 10th sister the ferryman brought her yesterday we are very sad that she is here and happy to have her with us she has the most beautiful voice of all Muses and she is the most beautiful of all ,please welcome our sister'' The Muse said and Emma looked at Hades and bowed in front of him.

''Lord Hades you gave me this opportunity to be with my sisters and I see you have an interesting company'' Emma said and looked Killian

''The pleasure is mine please meet one of the greatest captains, Hook'' Hades looked at Killian Emma finally saw him but she couldn't do anything.

''It's my pleasure to meet the famous Captain Hook I have heard a lot about you and I have also heard that you like music and dance'' Emma said while Killian was looking at her like he liked her, Emma knew that Killian loved music since they danced in King Midas ball.

''Right'' Killian said and Emma looked at him

''It will be my honor to sing for you and to honor you with my voice'' Emma said and bowed to Killian

''I can't wait'' Killian said and the music started and also Emma started to sing she had never sang in front of him but she wasn't embarrassing , while she was singing Killian was captivated from her voice and her beauty during the song they were looking each other and when the music stopped everyone clapped.

''Thank you for your gift now all eat and have fun'' Hades said and Killian approached Emma

''It was very nice, well done you have the most beautiful voice I have ever heard'' Killian said

''Thank you'' Emma said and smiled to him

''Would you mind going outside with me?''Killian said

''Of course not just wait I will be right back'' Emma said and went to Muses side  
''It's working'' Emma said to a muse

''I Told you so now go'' The muse said and Emma went with Killian outside but outside was nothing like the Underworld it was only the sea and a huge garden with roses just like Camelot, Killian gave Emma a pink rose.

''I hope you like roses'' Killian said

''I do thank you'' Emma said

''I am Killian Jones'' Killian said

''Nice to meet you, Killian'' Emma said

''So how you ended up here?''Killian said

''They found me and prisoned me here just like my sisters'' Emma said

''Right'' Killian said

''Do you want to dance?''Killian said

''But there's no music'' Emma said

''We won't need it'' Killian said and put his hand on Emma's back and they started dancing he was right they didn't need music only the sound of their hearts beat as one when they stopped they looked each other.

''I can't keep that feeling that I know you from somewhere , tell me have we met before?''Killian said

''No, we haven't'' Emma said

''Maybe it was only in my dreams'' Killian said and Emma smiled to him and leaned to kiss him this was it she was going to make him remember with the true loves kiss but then the clock showed midnight and Emma heard Blackbeard and the other pirates saying...

''Hey where is that coward, Smith let's go find him he must celebrate too before Hades learn that he is not there'' He said and Emma was so close to kiss him but she had to go.

''What is it?''Killian said

''I have to go'' Emma said

''What? Now? You can't I was started to...''Killian said but Emma interrupted him

''It was beautiful tonight but I have to go it's a long story'' Emma said but before she left

''Please just tell me that I will see you again'' Killian said

''Maybe'' Emma said and left inside but Killian was running behind her

''I have to go now if Hades finds out that Smith is missing, I was so close to make him remember me'' Emma said to a muse

''Don't worry we will cover you go!'' A muse said and Emma run to the stairs of the palace but Killian was behind her when Emma's shoe got off her foot.

''Wait!''Killian said but it was already late but Killian kept her shoe, Emma quickly changed her clothes and went to the dungeons where Killian's and her dungeon was.

cscscscscscscscscscscscscscsscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscs

Killian returned to his dungeon with the shoe in his hand and Smith was there.

''Hey, you didn't come to the celebration?''Killian said

''Oh, I was feeling sick what happened there?''Emma said

''Nothing important'' Killian said

''I don't think so, what's that?''Emma said

''This is a shoe of a girl I met she forgot it'' Killian said

''Did you like her? '' Emma said

''She had beautiful voice and she was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen I want to see her again'' Killian said and Emma blushed

''She is a muse I have to go to the room where the muses are to give this to her and see her again'' Killian said

''She must me very unique why don't you ask her out?''Emma said

''You think so?''Killian said

''Of course and if as you said she was in a hurry tonight , she might want to see you too again and who knows maybe she likes you too'' Emma said and looked at him

''Maybe you are right but goodnight for now, mate'' Killian said and Emma went to her bed she was happy that her plan had actually worked he was starting to like her but he could never realize how much she loved him.

cscscscscsscscscscscscscsscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscs

The next day Emma went again to the muses dressed like a man to tell them about what happened yesterday.

''Hi girls it's me Emma'' Emma said

''Emma what happened yesterday?''A muse said

''I was close to kiss him but Hades was looking for Smith but I said to Killian to ask the girl he met out'' Emma said

''What?''The muse said

''Yes, he has my shoe I must have forgotten it yesterday'' Emma said

''How romantic!''Another muse said

''So now you have to dress me like her again '' Emma said

''Hey, girls a man is approaching our room'' A muse said

''Really, how is he like?''Another muse asked her

''Well, he has blue eyes, very handsome and he has a hook'' The muse said

''What?''Emma said and got frightened

''Quickly dress her up '' The muse said to others and they dressed Emma with yesterday's clothes and gave her other shoes but her hair was down, Emma quickly sat in the middle of the room and another muse was brushing her hair and they gave her to read a book the title was _''Romeo and Juliet''_ and of course it was familiar to Emma, suddenly Killian got in the room.

''I am sorry ladies I am looking for one of your sisters she sang yesterday, she was beautiful with golden hair...''Killian said when Emma looked at him taking her eyes from the book.

''Killian'' Emma said and the muse stopped brushing her hair

''You are more beautiful in the morning'' Killian said

''Thank you'' Emma said

''Ah, you forgot your shoe'' Killian said

''Oh, thank you'' Emma said and got her shoe

''So, I was wondering if...''Killian said when Emma interrupted him

''Yes...''Emma said

''If we could go for a walk together at the lake of swans it's beautiful there'' Killian said

''I'd love to'' Emma said

''Okay, see you in the afternoon then'' Killian said

''I will count the minutes until then'' Emma said and Killian left and muses were screaming

''You have a date that's it Emma'' The muse said

''Yes, I can't believe it'' Emma said

''So, how you met Killian in the first place?''Another muse said and they sat on a couch

''Well, we climbed at a beanstalk and I left him chained there but then we started to falling in love with each other to bad times, to good times , to darkness and to death'' Emma said crying

''Whoa, that looks like the saviors myth you know to defeat the darkness, the truest love of all and light would win anything except separate them'' A muse said

''We are the saviors, I didn't tell you earlier because I couldn't trust you but that's the truth'' Emma said

''You mean that Hades separated you?''Another muse asked and Emma nodded

''That's horrible that's another reason for us to help you'' The muse said

''Thank you for your help but you've done enough now I have to go to my date'' Emma said

cscscsscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscsscscscscscscscs  
Emma went to the lake of Swans where Killian was there.

''Hi'' Emma said and Killian looked at her

''You came '' Killian said and gave her a blue rose

''Τhe next time you will bring me the whole bouquet?''Emma said

''You don't like it?''Killian said

''No, I love it'' Emma said

''I didn't have time to ask you yesterday but what's your name?''Killian said

''Oh, I am... Leia my name is Leia'' Emma said

''Oh I thought that you will have a special name like the swans'' Killian said and looked the lake

''Because they are beautiful and kind just like you'' Killian said and Emma looked him in the eyes she was touched by what he had just said

''Look, there many stars in the sky'' Emma said

''Aye, come to my ship tomorrow to show all I know about them , it will be honor'' Killian

''Yes, of course I will'' Emma said and Killian smiled to her and kissed her hand and it was clear that she had met him many times in the past but every time she had fell in love with him all over again Emma left happy when Hades appeared.

''What are you doing here, your majesty?''Emma said and bowed

''Do you really think that he loves you?''Hades said

''Before you arrive he talked about his precious Emma but now I see that he forgot her but remember he is a pirate and before you know it he might abandon you ''Hades said

''He won't'' Emma said

''Of course he won't , he also talked about a ring he gave her the one you wear now isn't that right, Emma Swan?''Hades said

''No'' Emma said

''Oh, yes bravo savior no one has tricked me like this before'' Hades said

''You won't win evil never wins'' Emma said

''Oh, I don't think so because I separated you that makes me feel that I am winning'' Hades said

''No, we will stop you and when we will, only light will exist in the world'' Emma said

''We will see about that , savior'' Hades said and disappeared.

cscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscsccscscscscscscscscscscscs

''Leia'' Killian said and hugged her

''What's the matter, love?''Killian said

''Nothing let's start'' Emma said and they sat on the Jolly Roger where they were watching the stars

''This is a sextant my brother gave this to me a long time ago, okay let's start every person in this world has their own star which represents their self'' Killian said

Emma noticed that in front of her they were two stars reunited like they were one.

''What about these ones?''Emma said

''I don't know giving their position they must me ours'' Killian said and looked at her and Emma understood that the saviors share their destiny, they stood up where the sea was feeling their love.

''Killian, I have to tell you something'' Emma said

''What?''Killian said

''My name is not Leia and I am not one of the muses'' Emma said

''It doesn't matter that's only a small detail the only thing that matters is that from the first time I saw you and heard your voice I can't get you out of my head because I remember you'' Killian said and Emma looked at him how could he possibly remember her?

''When I first saw you I didn't quite remember you but then finally hit me'' Killian said

''How?''Emma said

''In all the years of my living I didn't know what love was like I always chose revenge until the day were I left my ship in Enchanted Forest and I went to a tavern and inside it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen'' Killian said

''What was in the tavern?''Emma said

''You'' Killian said and Emma remembered that she had met his past self there.

''We met there and then we went to my ship I kissed you and then I don't remember anything and I never saw you again... until now'' Killian said and leaned to kiss her.

''You say that you have feelings for me'' Emma said

''Not just feelings Emma I think I am bloody in love with you'' Killian said and Emma cried

''Me too'' Emma said and leaned to kiss him with the last word she said ''Come back to me, my Killian'' and kissed him passionately with all the love she had when they stopped they were looking each other.

''My Swan, it's you'' Killian said

''Killian!''Emma said and kissed him crying

''Did you really dress like a man to come and find me?''Killian said

''I would go to the end of the world for you , my love I will always find you'' Emma said

''Thank you'' Killian said

''For what? I simply followed my heart'' Emma said

''For giving me the opportunity to fall in love with you one more time'' Killian said and kissed her again

''I love you so much, my Swan'' Killian said

''And I love you, my Killian so so much I missed you'' Emma said

''But now we have to stop him , Hades is probably planning something bad and the saviors will have to stop him'' Emma said

''We will, but first how am I going to get out of here alive?''Killian said

''I will give you my heart , literally now' 'Emma said

''No, Emma I can't take your heart'' Killian said

''But I want to , and you have already taken it'' Emma said

''Fine'' Killian said

''Now, we must take your crew and the muses I promised them that we would free them'' Emma said

''Not tonight'' Killian said

''Why?''Emma said

''Because now I don't want any crisis and I missed you, Swan let's go to my quarter and show you how much I love you'' Killian said and lifted Emma.

''I can walk you know'' Emma said

''It would be bad form , Swan and when we will return to Storybrook and share one heart we will finally go to our home'' Killian said

''To our home'' Emma said and kissed him as he was taking her to the captain's quarter and their stars were shining as symbol of the truest love the savior's.


End file.
